In the manufacture and use of hollow plastic containers, it is common to apply a label. Typical examples of such containers are one gallon containers for detergent or bleach. It has been found that when a label is applied that extends completely around the side wall of the container, the label stiffens the container such that the container will not withstand drop loads. It has been found that the problem becomes more serious when paper labels with adhesive thereon are applied by in-mold labeling method wherein a paper label is applied to a cavity of a mold, the mold is closed about a hot parison, and the hot parison is blown against the cavity thereby causing the labels to become a part of the side wall of the container. The side wall is stiffened considerably due to the high elastic constant of the paper labels.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a hollow plastic container with a wraparound label wherein the container is strengthened to withstand drop loads; wherein the strength is provided without added cost; and wherein the strengthening does not adversely affect the appearance of the container.
In accordance with the invention, a hollow plastic bottle comprising a bottom wall, a side wall about which a label is wrapped and a neck with a finish for receiving a closure. The bottom wall is shaped to withstand drop loads and comprises a central portion, a first annular portion extending outwardly and downwardly from the periphery of the central portion, a second curved portion extending from the periphery of the first annular portion and having a concave inner surface and a convex exterior surface, and a third annular portion extending from the periphery of the curved portion upwardly and outwardly to an annular shoulder portion connected to the side wall of the bottle.